


But never doubt I love

by Leerious



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alpha/omega ig, Aslans in it for like .5 seconds, M/M, Shakespeare references because I’m like that, hamlet references because I am sad, soft dads preparing for a baby, they have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leerious/pseuds/Leerious
Summary: Edmund had lived in Narnia for a few years. He, Lucy, and eustace stayed behind after their exploring with the dawn treader. Caspian had proposed to Edmund which excited all those who lived in Narnia. Although the telmarines were a little skeptical, the animals and creatures in Narnia insisted on king Caspian and high king Edmunds marriage.After they married, they spent a lot of time together. They’d go to meetings together, walk around in the garden, and occasionally go to market together, spending time with the people they ruled.After a while, there was a pressure put on Caspian and Edmund; to have a child. Edmund wasnt from Narnia so they weren’t sure how it would be possible for them to conceive. A lot of men who married or ended up with men, tended to be able to get pregnant.So, Edmund visited Aslan.
Relationships: Caspian & Eustace Scrubb, Caspian/Edmund Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie & Eustace Scrubb
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	But never doubt I love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is literally one of the most random things I ever wrote but um... here ya go??

Edmund had lived in Narnia for a few years. He, Lucy, and eustace stayed behind after their exploring with the dawn treader. Caspian had proposed to Edmund which excited all those who lived in Narnia. Although the telmarines were a little skeptical, the animals and creatures in Narnia insisted on king Caspian and high king Edmunds marriage. 

After they married, they spent a lot of time together. They’d go to meetings together, walk around in the garden, and occasionally go to market together, spending time with the people they ruled. 

After a while, there was a pressure put on Caspian and Edmund; to have a child. Edmund wasnt from Narnia so they weren’t sure how it would be possible for them to conceive. A lot of men who married or ended up with men, tended to be able to get pregnant. 

So, Edmund visited Aslan. The lion simply smiled at him when Edmund came. 

“Hello, high king Edmund,” he greeted. 

Edmund bowed before him, “hello, Aslan. I hate to sound rude but, is there somewhere we can go that’s a bit more private?” 

Edmund whispered the last few words, hoping none of the dwarves or other creatures could hear him. Aslan nodded and led Edmund to a much smaller room with food spread on a small table and two chairs put beside it. Edmund sat in one while Aslan sat in the other (to the best of his abilities since he is a lion). 

“What is it you wish to speak about, king Edmund?” Aslan asked, looking at the nervous expression on Edmunds face. 

“Caspian and I...” Edmund trailed, not too sure about how to word his question. “We... we wish- we want- well everyone- uhm-“

“You wonder if you and Caspian will conceive an heir to the throne?” Aslan finished for him. 

Edmund nodded, “yes, sir.” 

“I don’t think you needed to come to me for that,” Aslan chuckled. “Since there’s no way you could’ve known, I suppose I should tell you now- you are pregnant.”

“I’m- what?” Edmund replied, eyes wide in shock. “How? When?” 

“You’re not too far along,” Aslan smiled. “Almost three weeks.”

Edmund sat there speechless. He was pregnant. How was he supposed to tell Caspian? Was Caspian sure he wanted a baby? Was Edmund ready for this baby?

“I think it’s best you go to your husband.” Aslan said quietly. “I can see you’re a little shaken. I’ll be here if you need any help in the future, Edmund.”

“Thank you, Aslan,” Edmund replied, standing up and beginning to leave.

“Oh, and Edmund,” Aslan chirped from behind him. 

Edmund turned, “yes sir?”

“This is a good thing,” Aslan smiled. “You two will do splendid at raising the baby- I have no doubts. Children are a gift.”

“Thank you, Aslan,” Edmund said with a small smile. 

He then quickly left to find Caspian. 

-•••-

Caspian was finishing up a meeting with one of the lords when a servant came in to fetch him. 

“Your majesty,” the servant greeted. 

“Yes, what is it?” He asked, slightly annoyed he was interrupted. 

“High king Edmund has requested to see you, he says its urgent.” The servant answered. 

“Where is he?” Caspian asked, worried and confused. 

“This way, sire.” The servant said, turning to walk out the door. 

Caspian quickly said goodbye to the lord and followed the servant to his bed chambers which he shared with Edmund. The servant pushed open the door and let Caspian in before shutting it behind him. 

Caspian looked around the room but could not find his lover. He noticed the balcony doors were open and quickly made his way over to it. 

Edmund was standing at the rail, looking out at the view. Their bedroom had the best view- Edmunds choice. You could see just about anything from up there. 

Caspian didn’t say anything, he quietly snuck up behind Edmund and wrapped his arms around his waist. They’d done it many times before when Edmund was stressed, it somehow made Edmund feel calm and comforted. 

“Hello, my love,” Caspian said quietly, kissing Edmunds neck. “Are you alright?”

Edmund sighed, turning around in Caspians arms. He hooked his arms around Caspians neck as Caspian snuck his around his waist. 

“I went to visit Aslan today,” Edmund said quietly. 

“Why’d you do that?” Caspian asked softly, gently rubbing at Edmunds waist. 

“I went to ask about the possibility of us conceiving a child,” Edmund said quietly. 

“Oh,” Caspian said, surprised and a little worried. “And he said it wouldn’t be possible?”

Edmund bit his lip before taking one of Caspians hands off his waist and gently placing it over his belly. “He said I’m pregnant.”

Caspian looked down at where his hand was placed and back up at Edmunds face. He broke out into a grin before leaning in to kiss Edmund. 

“A child,” Caspian whispered, pulling away from Edmund. “You’re gifting me a child.” 

Edmund gave a short laugh, burying his face into Caspians shoulder. “Thank Aslan, not me.”

Caspian pressed a kiss to the side of Edmunds forehead. “When shall we announce it to the kingdom?”

Edmund pulled away to think, pondering over Caspians question. “Could we wait for a little while? Just keep it to ourselves and the people who have to know?”

“Of course, my love,” Caspian smiled. “If that’s what you wish to do, we shall.”

Edmund grinned at him before leaning in for another kiss. 

-•••-

It had been about four months since edmund had told Caspian about their child. Caspian became extremely overprotective of Edmund, not that Edmund minded really. 

He woke up with soft kisses on his cheek, neck, and belly, along with soft whispers of gratitude in his ear. Every day his stomach got bigger. The healer, eustace, Lucy, and the two fathers were the only people who knew of Edmunds pregnancy. 

The healer would check every so often and make sure Edmund was doing alright. He was progressing rather well. 

Lucy would go for walks around the palace garden every day with Edmund, hooked elbow and elbow. Once his bump began to show (just enough that if he moved a certain way his bump would press through his shirt), they decided to stay in Edmund and Caspian’s bedroom, reading or setting up the babies crib. 

One sunny afternoon, Lucy and Edmund were busy riffling through boxes of baby things that had been delivered from the healer. 

“What names have you and Caspian thought of?” Lucy asked, hoping to gain a bit of knowledge on her future niece or nephew. 

“Well Caspian has settled on rillian for a boy,” Edmund chuckled. “I like the name Ophelia or Aisla for a girl.”

“Those are beautiful names, Edmund,” Lucy smiled, pulling out a rattle from the box. “Do you hope it’s a boy or a girl?”

Edmund paused in thought for a moment before answering, “I hope one day we can have one of each.”

“So you wish for a boy?” Lucy laughed. 

Edmund chuckled and shook his head, “I think Caspian and I are both hoping for a girl.”

“You’d be such great fathers to a little girl,” Lucy responded. “Not that you wouldn’t be for a boy.”

Edmund smiled and opened his mouth to continue the conversation before eustace barged in. 

“Hello, cousin!” Lucy greeted. “Do you wish to help us sort through all the baby stuff?”

“Oh!” Eustace exclaimed, looking at the scattered baby clothes and toys on the floor. “No actually- Caspian wishes to see you, Edmund. But I can help if you’d like.”

“Yes please!” Lucy smiled, watching as Edmund got up from his place on the floor. 

“Where is Caspian?” Edmund asked his cousin. 

“His study,” eustace responded. “And he seems a bit tense- I’m not sure what’s going on.”

Edmund pulled a confused face before leaving the room to find Caspian. He managed to avoid all the servants on his way there, pushing the door open to reveal Caspian seated behind his desk with several lords crowding near him. 

“Caspian,” Edmund called, interrupted whatever the lords were arguing about. “Everything alright?”

Caspian glanced around at the lords before beckoning Edmund over to his side of the desk. As Edmund moved to stand next to him, Caspian took his hand in his own. 

“Your majesty,” one of the lords began. “We are aware of your... condition.”

Edmunds face filled with panic as he turned to look at Caspian. 

Caspian sighed, “the lords have somehow managed to figure out that we are expecting a child. And instead of acting like reasonable adults who have been elected into my counsel, they have decided to try and use it against us.”

“We are not using it against you, my king,” the lord rebutted. “We just wish you’d tell the kingdom. They deserve to know!”

“We are allowed to keep this quiet!” Edmund replied. “We do not need the kingdom crowding around us! I don’t need that! Nor do I want it! When Caspian and I are ready we will tell the kingdom.”

“That’s not how it works, your majesty.” The lord responded. “We need to announce to the kingdom that you are expecting and then we must allow the kingdom to throw their regular celebrations.”

“What if we do not want celebrations?” Edmund asked. “You’re forgetting this is our child- not yours, not the kingdoms-“

“Your highness, we are well aware of that,” the lord snapped back. “But the kingdom will not be pleased to have been unaware of your condition.”

Edmund glared at the lord before turning to look at Caspian. “There’s no arguing out of this, is there?”

“I’m sorry, my love,” Caspian sighed, rubbing his thumb over the back of Edmunds hand. “I’ll organize the announcements with our squires and make sure everything is set so you don’t have to stress.”

“I don’t want you to be stressed either,” edmund replied in a whisper, aware of the lords in the room. 

“Dont worry about me, my love,” Caspian smiled. He then turned to the lords, “you can expect our announcement in a week. Right now I have other things to organize such as the nursery.”

With that, Caspian dragged Edmund out of the room and towards the bed chamber, hoping to enjoy a little while stress free with their growing family. 

•••

Caspian paced back and forth outside the room; Edmunds water had broken and it was finally time to deliver the baby. Lucy and the healer were allowed in the room to best assist Edmund, and Caspian and Eustace stood outside the bedroom anxiously awaiting the newborn. 

Edmund and Caspian had announced the baby’s due to the kingdom, which was overjoyed at the news. Telmarine and Narnia traditions were held in honor of the babe. Many of which Caspian and Edmund attended. 

Now Caspian was finding anything to put his mind at ease. 

“Would you stop pacing for Aslan’s sake,” Eustace grumbled. “He won’t have the babe any faster no matter how quickly you pace around.”

Caspian glanced over at Eustace to glare but he found the young man had a look of pity on his face. 

“We can go out to the garden,” Eustace suggested. “Maybe pick out some plants you can show the new baby?”

Caspian smiled at Eustace and nodded his head. They both made their way out to the garden, bouncing from flower to flower and bush to bush. 

“What have you thought of for names?” Eustace asked, breaking the rather comfortable silence.

“Rillian for a boy and Ophelia for a girl,” Caspian answered, looking over one of the flowers. “Ophelia is the one Edmund picked- said it’s something from your world.”

“Yes, Hamlet.” Eustace answered. 

“What’s a hamlet?” Caspian asked, quirking a brow at Eustace. 

Eustace snorted, “Hamlet is a play written by one of the best poets in our world.”

“I wish I could read some of it.” Caspian laughed. “Think you could tell me the story?”

“Of what, Hamlet?” Eustace asked. 

Caspian nodded. 

“Well, I can summarize to the best of my abilities,” Eustace shrugged. 

As Eustace explained the plot of Shakespeare’s hamlet, both he and Caspian continued their walk around the garden. Eustace was happy to distract the king with intricate poetry and stories of the world he came from. As Eustace was coming to a close of his brief summary, a servant rushed out to retrieve them. 

“King Edmund has successfully delivered the baby.” The servant confirmed, letting the king push past them quickly, eager to meet his new child. 

He pushed open the door to his bed chamber and found Edmund sitting against the headboard, a bundle in his arms and Lucy gazing over his shoulder with a smile. They both looked up when Caspian entered the room, bright smiles on their faces. 

Caspian rushed over to the bed, settling down where Lucy stood up from. He glanced down at the little bundle before looking at Edmund. 

“It’s a girl,” Edmund whispered with a smile. “Do you still like the name Ophelia?”

Caspian looked back down at their baby girl, gently reaching out to brush his finger down her nose. She squirmed and slowly blinked her eyes open, glancing up at her two fathers. 

Caspian smiled, “Ophelia is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all want more comment and lemme know <333
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
